jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Dilophosaurus
Dilophosaurus was one of the largest carnivorous dinosaurs of the Early Jurassic Period. Unlike the previous are cloned Dilophosaurs possess frills and the ability to spit venom Although smaller than big predators like T.rex, Dilophosaurus is not one to be taken lightly, especially by scientists and observers. It's small size and lightweight make it a full fledged hunter that can actively pursue it's prey. Name Meaning Dilophosaurus gets its name from the two thin crests of bone on the top of its head. These were probably used as a display for courtship purposes. Diet: carnivore; an abundant variety of small to medium sized herbivores. Compsognathus and microceratus make up at least 80% of the Dilophosaurus diet, and include species of many sizes like pachycephalosaurus and Stygimoloch habitat: on Isla Sorna Dilophosaurus lives in the island's southern savanna, where it thrives as one of the more abundant predators It coexists alongside sauropods and other large herbivores they can also be found in The tall grassy areas and shaded trees provide excellent cover when ambushing potential prey. behavior: Dilophosaurs live solitary lives most of the time, but some males have been seen allowing females to enter their territories without conflict. However, males will instantly become aggressive with other predators who trespass through their land. Outside of mating season, females are noted for being very hostile towards marauding males who try to steal their kills. When coming of age, juvenile Dilophosaurs will be forced to leave their mothers and go on their own as they mature from adolescence to adulthood. Creation Seventeen Dilophosaurus were recreated by InGen5 in their compound6 on Isla Sorna where they raised by the workers there until a few months had passed where five were transported to the neighboring island of Isla Nublar for InGen's Jurassic Park.7 They resided in the Dilophosaur Paddock of the park.5 It is genetically made of raptor and a frilled lizard in jurrasic park. Size and Appearance Dilophosaurus had long and slender, rear-curving teeth in long jaws and strong front arms which would have been effective in grabbing prey. y. It also had a long tail that could have been used as a whip in a fight. It also had two thin crests of bone on the top of its head the Dilophosaurus Possess An Extendable Frill and a venom sack 'Length: '''20 feet long '''Height: '''10 feet tall '''Weight: '''1 ton History Isla Nublar The endorsement team was meant to see the ''Dilophosaurus in its paddock during their tour of Jurassic Park, but no Dilophosaurs revealed themselves to the visitors. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) When Dennis Nedry turned off the park's security systems so he could steal InGen's dinosaur embryos, Dilophosaurus was one of the many dinosaurs that were free to roam the island. One such Dilophosaur stalked Nedry himself when he was trying to get his vehicle unstuck out of a fallen tree limb. Feeling uneasy, Nedry stopped rope towing his jeep to face his stalker that was right behind him. Dennis Nedry tried to trick the dangerous dinosaur into fetching a stick for him, but the Dilophosaurus showed little care for the stick outside of the brief sound it made when it hit the forest floor. Angered that his trick was unsuccessful, Dennis Nedry jeered the Dilophosaur before running back to his jeep. But when he was climbing up the hill to get to his vehicle, the Dilophosaurus followed in pursuit and began to spit its venom at Nedry. The Dilophosaur's first attack failed to reach his eyes and its prey increased the pace of his escape only for its next spit managed to hit its target. While Dennis Nedry was wiping the stinging venom from his eyes, the Dilophosaurus went inside his vehicle where it proceeded to kill him once he got into the driver's seat. It is unknown if there were any surviving populations after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. It might have become wild on Isla Sorna after Hurricane Clarissa struck the island because Dilophosaurus was among one of the information sheets given to the InGen Hunters during the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997 and was also a screensaver for one of the computers inside the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab that was also used in the same incident. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) No Dilophosaurus were known to have been held publicly in Jurassic World, nor were listed on its official website as attractions, but the Innovation Center included it in its list of holographic dinosaurs, along with Velociraptor, Spinosaurus and other dinosaurs created by InGen but not kept on display in the park. During the second Isla Nublar incident, the holographic display of Dilophosaurus was briefly used by Gray Mitchell to distract the Velociraptor Delta while he, Claire Dearing, Owen Grady, and his brother Zach Mitchell escaped the building. The species is also mentioned by Jimmy Fallon in a Gyrosphere instructional video, mentioning the glass is designed to protect visitors even from them. Abilities Their abilities are unusual to compare for real Dilophosaurus Venom Unlike in reality, Jurassic Park's Dilophosaurus are able to black spit venom at prey and predator alike. It would attack much like a spitting cobra. Unlike a spitting cobra though, which uses the spit attack only for defence, a Dilophosaurus would spit its' venom into its' preys' eyes, causing blindness and soon paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its' pleasure. Frill Unlike in reality, Jurassic Park's Dilophosaurus has a foldable frill much like a Australian frilled lizard. The neck frill is supported by long spines of cartilage which are connected to the jaw bones. When the Dilophosaur is frightened or hungry, it produces a startling deimatic display: it gapes its mouth and it spreads out its frill, displaying bright orange and red scales. This reaction is probably used for territorial displays, to discourage predators, to scare prey, and during courtship. When hunting, the frill is a warning for it about to spit its' venom in its' preys' eyes. Intelligence Dilophosaurs seemed to be intelligent (not as smart as Velociraptor, Indominus rex, or even Tyrannosaurus rex but intelligent for a primitive dinosaur). It is a very curious predator, following Dennis Nedry's every movement. It also understood Nedry's insults as aggressive sounds and it acted in defence by spitting in his eyes and going inside the vehicle as it was watching Nerdy trying to go inside so it can eat him. Hunting Dilophosaurs operate mainly as ambush predators, sneaking up within a few feet of their targets before launching an attack. But if the chance arises, they will readily engage in direct pursuit. Dilophosaurs usually kill their prey by by spitting venom in their prey eyes and then sinking their teeth into the neck or by tearing off pieces of flesh, thus causing excess bleeding Behind the scenes The holographic Dilophosaurus in Jurassic World was the size of Delta the Velociraptor, providing more evidence that the Dilophosaurus in Jurassic Park was a juvenile. Trivia The hologram of the Dilophosaurus in the educational center is from in the original film, Jurassic Park (1993). The Dilophosaurus' footage is from when Nedry was attacked. The sounds made by the Dilophosaurus were a combination of the sounds of howler monkeys, hawks, rattlesnakes, and swans. The main cry of the Velicoraptors was a combination of the sounds of elephant seal pups, dolphins and walruses. The elephant seal sounds were recorded at The Marine Mammal Center in Sausalito, CA, a marine mammal hospital that rehabilitates and releases sick and injured seals and sea lions. Category:Dinosaurs that caused deaths Category:Dinosaurs